The present invention pertains generally to cases and containers for transporting various products such as electronics, and more particularly to a platform which may be attached to the top of an open container in order to provide a convenient horizontal workspace.
Containers and cases for transporting products are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,072 shows a folding table or the like. The folding table includes two slidable extension panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,086 illustrates a portable desk-work bench with carrying case. The device has a top unit defining an upper work surface and having front, rear, and opposite side marginal portions. A downwardly opening cover also having front, rear, and opposite side marginal portions is provided and the rear marginal portion of the cover is pivotally supported from the rear marginal portion of the top unit for swinging about an axis generally paralleling the rear marginal portions between a closed position closely telescopingly engaged over the top unit from above and an open position extending upwardly from the rear marginal portion of the top unit. Also, the cover is supported for shifting of the cover, after it has been swung to the open position, relative to the axis of rotation of the cover relative to the top unit, along a path extending between the front and, rear marginal portions of the cover to a position with the axis closely adjacent the front marginal portion of the cover and the cover disposed at generally right angles relative to the top unit, having its front marginal portion disposed to the rear of the top unit rear marginal portion and the rear marginal portion of the top unit lowermost. Short and long front and rear leg assemblies are stored within downwardly opening center and opposite side compartments defined by the top unit and the latter includes a bottom panel hingedly supported from the lower rear marginal portion thereof for swinging between a depending open position and a closed position closing the compartments from below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,627 discloses a work bench and table system. The system includes a combination briefcase and table arrangement having a set of telescoping legs mounted at the underside of a briefcase body, so that the legs support the briefcase a certain height above a floor surface when the legs are extended. The legs are stored in recessed compartments that open at the underside of the briefcase body. A set of shelves are supported in a cover portion of the briefcase, for sliding movement between a withdrawn position at which the shelves are concealed inside the cover portion, and a working position at which the shelves project from the cover portion in a plane parallel with a top surface of the cover portion. The projecting shelves and the cover portion together define a flat table surface on which papers, tools, instruments and the like carried in the briefcase, can be placed at a work site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,119 comprises a tool pack apparatus having a shape retaining shell enclosing a tool protective compartment. The shell includes first and second door members and a lid member which can pivot from a closed position, backward, to an open position. When the door and lid members are in the open position, the door members can be attached to the lid member to form a rigid structure. When in the open position and attached, the base of the door members prevents the pack from tipping backward and an inside surface of the lid member provides a stable work surface. The tool pack includes a removable shelf member and a small shelf pouch which can be attached to the shelf member. The shelf member may be installed in the tool protective compartment in a first position to form an open-ended cell for confinement of objects stored beneath the shelf or installed in a second position in which the space beneath the shelf is readily accessible.
The shelf pouch has a base panel with a dimension larger than a dimension of the shelf member and means for releasably attaching edges of the base panel adjacent edges of a shelf surface so that objects can be stored beneath the base of the shelf pouch when it is attached to the shelf member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,395 consists of a combined suitcase and portable ironing board comprising a pair of suitcase sections each including a closed end surrounded by side walls and an open end. The suitcase sections are pivotably connected to one another along a side wall of each section so that the sections can be pivoted away from each other to an open position with the closed ends in the same plane forming an elongated, contiguous, substantially flat ironing board surface. A panel extends outwardly from the side wall of one suitcase section opposite the side wall which is pivotably connected to the other suitcase section and has a substantially flat surface lying in substantially the same plane as the closed ends forming an extension of the ironing board surface. Means are provided for supporting the panel in its outwardly extending position and for retracting the pane, through an opening in the side wall when the panel is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 describes a carrying case for electronic components such as a lap top computer, printer, CD ROM, and the like. The case has a first shell half and a second shell half-connected along a hinged edge. The first shell half has two shelves foldable from a stowed position lying parallel to the plane of the first shell to a use position perpendicular to the shell. The shelves are lockable in the use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,258 depicts a compact portable workstation designed for the tradesman and the home person. In the closed position, the workstation is small enough to transport by car. In the open position, the workstation provides a large work space. The workstation totes like an upright dolly and features two independent work surfaces each which hinge atop the workstation and have folding legs. A middle leaf of the extended work surface doubles as a collapsible stool. Three storage drawers are accessable from both sides. On top is an open bin. The stool is stored in the upper bin and functions as the middle leaf. When the legs are folded, they are hidden except the ends which function as handles.
The present invention is directed to a platform which attaches to the wall of an open container or case, and a method for attaching same. The platform hangs off of the container wall and provides a useful horizontal workspace. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is utilized with electronic equipment cases, however the principles of the present invention may be applied to other types of cases as well. A preferred name for the present invention is a xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a platform selectively attaches to the upstanding wall of an open container or a closed container *having slots at the top of an upstanding wall such as an electronic equipment case. A hanger is located on the perimeter of the platform, and is shaped to receive and engage the top rim of the upstanding wall. A bracket is pivotally attached to the platform, and locks in a perpendicular position. With the bracket in the perpendicular position, the hanger is placed over the top rim of the upstanding wall with the bracket in abutting relationship with the outside surface of the upstanding wall. When so positioned, the platform extends horizontally outward to form a useful work or storage surface.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the platform has an underside having a longitudinal member which has a notch. A spring-loaded brace is pivotally connected to the bracket, so that the brace may be selectively locked into position between the bracket and the notch, thereby locking the bracket perpendicular to the platform.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, both the bracket and the brace are pivotable into a storage position where they reside parallel to the underside of the platform.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, a cushioning material is disposed on one side of the bracket, so that when the platform is installed on the upstanding wall, the cushioning material is located between the bracket and the, outside surface of the wall.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, a cushioning material is also disposed on the inside of the hanger.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.